bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (Angel's Voice z ang. Anielski Głos) Kiedyś moja ponysona była piosenkarką i miała tak na imię. Z powodu mojego lenistwa nie wymyśliłam nowego c: ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, aktorka teatralna. 21-latka. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wiedzą, że mam 13 lat i nie pracuję w teatrze no i .. ten.. xd Pracuje w tearze "7 piętro". Mieszkała w Ponyville, ale gdy stała się dorosła, zdecydowała, że woli mieszkać wraz z Marcepan w Los Pegasus. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Aktualnie zajmuje 8 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. Powstanie Zawsze chciałam mieć taką ponysonę, która by mnie odzwierciedlała. Miała te same zainteresowania co ja, wady, zalety, talenty i tym podobne. Ale szczerze mówiąc - nigdy nie chciałam by mój kucyk "miał na boku" coś związanego z muzyką Wyjątkiem jest Fluida, ale jej mikrofon jest do recytacji, bo wydawało mi się to po prostu... nudne. Stworzyłam więc Marillię, gdyż widziałam niewiele kucyków z takim zainteresowaniem. W końcu uznałam, że ona mnie nie odzwierciedla, gdyż choć lubię gotować, to nie jest to moim przeznaczeniem. Zadecydowałam więc, że w końcu mój kuc będzie umiał śpiewać tak jak ja. Ten pomysł wydawał mi się jednak przereklamowany, więc zdecydowałam, że Voice jak dorośnie nie zostanie piosenkarką, tylko aktorką teatralną, co jest moim marzeniem. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku i tak pomyślałam o głosie! Zaraz jednak...czegoś mi brakowało.. przymiotnika. Wtedy moja siostrzenica grała właśnie w "Talking Angela" Wylosowaliśmy 250 kasy! XDi wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice". Teraz niestety imię nie odzwierciedla, aż tak jej osobowości, ale powiem szczerze, że już wszyscy się do niego przyzwyczaili i mi też się ono podoba. Mimo, że teraz gra w teatrze, głos bardzo często jej się przydaje i w wielu przedstawieniach ukazywała swój talent. Rzecz jasna nie jest on "ot tak". W dzieciństwie bardzo pracowała nad dykcją przez co teraz może bez problemu wypowiadać się na scenie. Wygląd Wygląd teraz Teraz Voice jest tak samo ładna jak kiedyś. Ma blond loki z blado-niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej oczy są koloru mocno-niebieskiego. Voice już nie nosi swojego naszyjnika (powodem jest historia nad basenem, gdy Księżniczka Celestia ją "wyławiała" to zahaczyła się o poręcz i zerwała naszyjnik Angel), ale ciągle trzyma go w skrytce, na pamiątkę. Kiedy go ogląda to już ma oczy pełne łez. To jest jej wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Więc postanowiła nosić kwiatek do włosów. Zmienił się także jej znaczek, gdyż całe jej przeznaczenie bardzo się zmieniło. Postanowiła także zakładać czerwone, plastikowe kolczyki. Najdziwniejsze jest jednak to, iż skrzydła Angeli powiększyły się 7-krotnie! Na początku było to niewygodne i nieporęczne, ale z czasem przyzwyczaiła się i teraz chodzi i lata bez problemu. I naprawdę pomogło jej to w lataniu. Chodź ciągle woli przechadzki po parku i jazdę rowerem. Rower dla kuca best ever! :"D Wygląd za czasów dzieciństwa W wieku 16 -stu lat Jej sierść była koloru turkusowego (dokładniej morskiego, zbliżonego do błękitu). Zafarbowała ją, bo miała dość swojej ohydnej maści. Oczy miała tak wielkie jak kiedyś, tyle, że nie ciemno-różowe, ale jasno-błękitne. Jej fryzura również się zmieniła. Jej końcówki były podkręcone. Dostała także parę kolczyków na lewym uszku. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy (malowanie zawsze widać ._.). Jej znaczek to nutka. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko". Co to niby znaczy? Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej.Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest naszyjnik, który dostała od kuzynki - zawsze go ma na sobie w oryginale jest z motylem ;-;. Teraz (jak już od początku) jest ze srebra. thumb|130px|Angela kiedyśW wieku 10 -ciu lat Jej sierść była w kolorze błękitnym, Żeby nie było niedomówień - nie mam niebieskiej skóry... ;-; a oczy w ciemno-różowym. Była blondynką blondynką tak dosłownie ;-; i posiadała grzywkę (ja już niedługo) tak samo, jak dzisiaj. Miała rozpuszczone potarganeJa też mam zawsze potargane włosy http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png włosy. Jej skrzydła są wielkości normalnego kucyka, ale jej oczy są 4x większe od oczu normalnego kucyka. W wieku 5 -ciu lat Angela nie miała tak długiej grzywki i aż takich wielkich oczu. Miała za to swój ukochany naszyjnik. Była dość "pulchna", ale z wiekiem schudła i teraz jest dość wysoka. Miała maluteńkie skrzydełka i prawie nie umiała latać. Jednak później nabrała wprawy, mimo, że było to żmudne i męczące. Naszyjnik Był on z metalu, w kształcie serca. Dostała go od cioci, gdy miała 3 lata Wiem, wiem przesadziłam, ale... Jest dobrze xd . Bardzo jej się spodobał. Zaczęła go nosić, a inni po prostu "Wow"! Wszyscy zaczęli jej mówić, że jest piękny, wspaniały itp. Angela też uważała, że jest śliczny, no ale bez przesady. Nosiła go, aż do ugryzienia psa gdy przez przypadek zahaczyła o płot nim i go zerwała. Było jej bardzo przykro, bo uwielbiała swe serduszko. Kwiatek do włosów Historia tego kwiatka jest dużo ciekawsza od naszyjnika. Kilka dni po przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus wracała z pracy (pracuje w Teatrze 7 Piętro To jest moje marzenie. Chciałabym tam występować w przyszłości, ale także marzy mi się wyjazd i kariera w Holywood :3 ) przechodziła przez przepiękną łąkę, gdyż Angel uwielbia spacery i świeże powietrze. Uwielbia także kwiaty, chodź ma na nie (niestety) alergię. Chodziła i nagle znalazła ładną jaskinie. Nie, żeby coś, ale Voice lubi chodzić po takich miejscach. I wtedy na kamieniu wyrastał piękny, fioletowo - czerwony kwiat. Angel wiedziała, że nie może go zerwać, bo by cała spuchła. Wyciągnęła więc ze swej torby Tak, jak gdzieś jadę zawsze biorę notatnik z białymi kartkami i szkicuję. szkicownik wraz z ołówkiem "H" Uwielbiam nim rysować <3 i zaczęła go szkicować. Zajęło jej to 1 godzinę, a w tym czasie była umówiona z Marcepan na kawę Mam nadzieję że w przyszłości to kiedyś polubię ;_____; , więc klacz była bardzo zaniepokojona o Angel. Poszła do jej domu, przeszukała ulubione miejsca, całe miasto i nic! W końcu klacze odnalazły się szczęśliwie. Pegazica pokazała Marcepan szkic. Strasznie jej się spodobał. Postanowiła uszyć go z materiałów, które znalazła w sklepie. Na dodatek zrobiła to w kolorach kwiata! (Nie wiem, skąd ona to wiedziała, skoro szkic był czarny ;_;). Angel była tak szczęśliwa, że postanowiła jakoś się odwdzięczyć klaczy. Marcepanka powiedziała jednak, że nie musi, gdyż jest o z czystej sympatii. Historia z urodzinami. Zrobiło mi się taak miło. *Q* Oczy Oczy Angel na początku były w pięknym ciemno-różowym kolorze. Były także wielkie i okrągłe. Przy przemianie stały się długie i wąskie, a nie takie okrągłe jak kiedyś. Ciągle są wielkie, 4x większe od oczu normalnych kucyków. Ale nie widać tego tak, jak kiedyś przez tą wąskość. Znaczek Jej znaczek przedstawiał nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trochę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończył się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Jej znaczek uległ jednak przemianie, gdyż zawsze marzyła, by być aktorką teatralną, ale jakoś śpiew nią kierował. Księżniczka Celestia wiedziała, że woli aktorstwo i, że na scenie czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. W końcu, gdy byli na basenie postanowiła zrobić swoje. Powiedziała pamiętne słowa (będą na dole), które zmieniły życie Angel. Nie mogła być aktorką i mieć nutkę "na boku". Księżniczka postanowiła więc ofiarować jej dwie maski - symbol teatru. Jedna przedstawiająca tragedię, a druga komedię, takich jakich używali w Starożytnej Grecji. Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają Narodziny Aniołek urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Całe "Mane 6" zeszło się, by ją zobaczyć, bo Pinkie Pie im o tym powiedziała. Skąd ona o tym wiedziała? Podobno to położna, przyjaciółka mamy Voice, jej powiedziała, a znając Pinkie, przecież uwielbia ona dzieci. Zaśpiewała nawet piosenką powitalną dla nowego mieszkańca Ponyville. Dziś Angel wspomina to jako wielki zaszczyt. Zawsze była wielką fakną Pinkie, gdyż to ona była tą najweselszą. To ona tryskała zawsze optymizmem, radością. Mimo, że czasami przasadzała, to była wspaniałym kuzykiem i można było z niej brać przykład. Młode lata Angela bardzo często spotykała się z Pinkie Pie w tym wieku. Bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki, pieczenia ciasta, organizowania przyjęć, a szczególnie do śmiechu i radości z życia. A kiedy dowiedziała się, że Pinkie była przy jej narodzinach (dokładnie w 3 urodziny) to po prostu prawie wybuchła! Była bardzo dumna. I są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Mimo to z czasem zaczęła oddalać się od niej, bo to była "siara". Idziesz sobie po szkole, a tu nagle fanfary i muzyka "Angel do domu, do domu trzba iść! Na rosołek, na pierożki zapraszam Cię dziś!". Co za wstyd! Ale teraz Voice się z tego śmieje mimo, że dalej czuje lekką złość na Pinkie. Czasy podstawówki To właśnie tu Aniołek poznał End Light. Poznały się w 3 klasie podstawówki i od tamtego czasu były nierozłączne. Spędzały ze sobą każdą przerwę, siedziały ze sobą na każdej lekcji i... I nigdy nie zamieniłyby się na kogoś innego. W tym wieku także ukazał się jej talent do nauki. W 1-szej klasie jako jedyna dostała "superkuca"! Była wtedy bardzo dumna. Zawsze była kujonkiem. Zawsze słyszała "Dasz spisać", co nie znaczyło, że jej się to nie zdarzało. Mimo to, Angel zawsze lubiła podstawówkowe gry, zabawy na świeżym powietrzu, a jak okropnie było jej rozstać się ze swoją klasą. Na zawsze ją zapamięta. <3 Wielka zmiana Pewnego dnia Angel dopadł jakiś smutek. Nie mogła się uśmiechnąć choć na chwilę, co było u niej dość dziwne, ona śmieje się prawie cały czas. Było jej smutno, że chciałaby zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Od 21 lat śpiewa i nic więcej. Czy to nie wydaje się nudne? Do tego w Ponyville... Proszę Was, nie miała możliwości rozwinąć się tutaj... A wyjazd? Ale gdzie? Nie mogła wymyślić co mogłaby jeszcze robić w życiu. Niby lubiła teatr, naprawdę lubiła, nawet kochała scenę, ale... Sama nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Postanowiła zajrzeć do Canterlotu. Może Aria i Sur jej coś podpowiedzą. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Wielkie przyjęcie w Canterlocie Przyjechali na nie wszyscy znajomi Angel, by zobaczyć jak zmieniła się owa klacz. Byli zszokowani. Klacz nie była już taka mała, nie. Tak naprawdę jestem wysoka, ale chciałam by było efektownie xdd Stała się strasznie wysoka (jeszcze trochę i wyrówna Pandemonium xd). Przyjęcie zaczęło się od bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ... długiego przemówienia Ariadny Aria dlatego, gdyż pamiętam moją rozmowę z Rani i owa "klacz" powiedziała mi coś bardzo miłego. Więc to ona dostała przemówienie. W sumie jest dziennikarką... No c: . Z jednej strony był to bardzo miły gest, a z drugiej prawie tam pozasypiali ;-; Mimo to, gdy skończyła wszyscy wstali. Później przemówienie wygłosiła Angel. Było ono ładne... ale trwało 2 minuty. Nie dorównywało do pięt Arii. No, ale cóż... Ja robię jedno, Aria drugie. Nie umiem tak wspaniale pisać, ale umiem przemawiać. Co on też... umie. Potem Celestia coś powiedziała (i tak nikt nie pamięta co), wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i pojechaliśmy na salę balową. I tam się bawiliśmy. Tańce były do całego rana. Kogo ja oszukuję... Wszyscy siedzieli i grali na swych smartphone'ach... Ale była fajnie. To najważniejsze. Przeprowadzka do Los Pegasus Voice długo żyła w mało nowoczesnym mieście Ponyville. W dzieciństwie zawsze marzyła o przeprowadzce do dużego miasta. W dzieciństwie bardzo często jeździła do Los Pegasus. Przeżyła też niesamowitą przygodę, dzięki której poznała Marcepan. Ale o więcej o tym znajdziesz tu. Wracając do tematu - Angeli bardzo spodobało się to nowoczesne miasto i zdecydowała się zamieszkać tam na stałe. Długo rozmyślała nad tym, ale w końcu chęć pójścia do szkoły aktorskiej (która tam się znajdowała) była silniejsza od niej. Pożegnała się z rodziną, obiecując, że będzie ich odwiedzać i ruszyła w świat ekspresem Equestrianśkim. Od razu po przyjeździe do Los Pegasus się strasznie pogubiła. Ostatnio była tam około 5 lat temu (przed przemianą). Umówiła się z Marcepan w Central Parku, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak tam dojść. Na szczęście klacz była z Voice na basenie i wie, jak wygląda obecnie ów pegazica. Przez 3 godziny się szukały, rozmawiały przez telefon, gdy nagle Angel zobaczyła piękny, brązowo-jasny, kręcony ogon. Przypadek? Nie! Jej ukochana Marcepania! Klacze nie mogły się powstrzymać i rzuciły się sobie w ramiona. Tak dawno się nie widziały, że nie wiedziały co powiedzieć. Marcepan zaprowadziła Voice do jej nowego domu (kupiła go przez internet lecz nie wiedziała gdzie on jest). Ale gdy już przybyła na miejsce nowa mieszkanka Los Pegasus nie mogła uwierzyć! Dom ten był jeszcze piękniejszy niż na zdjęciach. Cały biały, z wielkim basenem i jacuzzi. Posiadał on 2 piętra i 6 pokoi. Sypialnia Angel, pokój gościnny, salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym, gabinet, jadalnia i jeszcze... pokój teatralny! To była niespodzianka Marcepanki! Urządziła go specjalnie dla niej. Voice wtedy poczuła, że naprawdę wspaniała klacz ją bardzo lubi. Pierwsze dni w nowym domu - wrażenia Na początku Angel nie mogła się odnaleźć w tak wielkim mieście, jak Los Pegasus. Ale potem znając pegazicę bardzo szybko ogarnęła teren xd. Ten tłum, te innowacje, nowości tak zaciekawiały Angelkę, że nie mogła oderwać swych oczu od niesamowitych budynków, łapaczy chmur i wiele, wiele innego. U nich na farmie było cicho i spokojnie, nie jak tu - w Los Pegasus. Było tam niesamowicie, ale cóż.. Czas pokaże czy będzie się tam lepiej żyło, czy nie. Jak już wspominałam Angela bardzo lubiła nowoczesność, nowe świeże spojrzenie na świat. Mieszkanie w Los Pegasus, tuż obok jej przyjaciółki było spełnieniem jej marzenia! Pierwszy dzień w pracy Angel zawsze marzyła o pracy w teatrze "7 piętro". Głównie to kierowało nią w przeprowadzce do Los Pegasus, ale także jej kochana Marcepan i życie w wielkomiejskim stylu. Nie była pewna czy się tam dostanie, ale jak powiadano : Raz kozie śmierć. Poszła na tak zwany casting, który prowadziły same gwiazdy teatralne, a także sam dyrektor. Poproszono Voice, by przedstawiła scenkę z "Romea i Julii" Ale to oryginalne xd i po prostu wszyscy byli tak oszołomieni, że im szczęki poopadały. Wzięli ją od razu. Chociaż jeden jednorożec z jury nie był pewien. Pewnie - klacz ma talent, ale czy umie śpiewać. Angel na początku zadanie wydawało się proste, gdyż śpiew ma opanowany w jednym kopytku. Ale dostała taką piosenkę, że... I Will Always Love You! Uwielbiała tą piosenkę ale jeszcze nigdy jej nie wyszła.. Co robić, co robić?! Dobra.. Najwyżej nici z pracy. Zaczęła. Na końcu wszyscy mieli takie miny, że Voice prawie się nie roześmiała na tej scenie. Było to znakiem, że jednak ładnie to zaśpiewała i jest godna tego teatru. Bez większej namowy przewodnicząca wyszła i powiedziała "Voice, masz te robotę". Angel zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć w wniebogłosy "Tak, tak"! W końcu wyszła i pochwaliła się wszystkim Macepance :3. Dopiero 2 miesiące, a Voice już ma swoje ukochane miejsca Voice bardzo szybko odnajduję się w nowych miejscach, co świadczy o tym, że ma takie co bardzo lubi, a takie co nie. W Ponyville zawsze bawiła się na jabłonkach w dom, skakała po łąkach i zrywała kwiatki (a potem puchła ;_;). Mimo, że była już dorosła uwielbiała usiąść pod jabłonką Zap i szkicować swoje rysunki. Tutaj też takie miejsca znalazła. Jak już wspominałam wcześniej Angel raz wracając z pracy przechodziła przez piękną łąkę (dzięki której ma na włosach ten piękny kwiat z bibuły i papieru), na którą postanowiła się "osiedlić". Znalazła ładną dolinę, przez którą przepływała rzeka. Szukała jej na mapie, ale była taka mała, że jej tam nie było. Postanowiła więc nadać jej nazwę - Winogronica od nazwy winogron, które... Po prostu bardzo lubi :"D. Zrobiła tam sobie namiocik z materiałów i całkiem ładny, drewniany domek. Umie znikać na cały dzień i oglądać przyrodę, słuchać strumyku, a także rysować i pisać opowiadania. Osobowość Odwaga Voice kiedyś była dużo bardziej odważniejsza niż teraz. Nie bała się prawie niczego. No dobra - kolejek górskich i owadów, ale to co innego.. Teraz to prawie wszystko wprawia Angel w strach. Najbardziej to boi się psów. Dlatego w dorosłym życiu postanowiła oddać go jej przyjaciółce, na wszelki wypadek. Ona na prawdę ma pecha z tymi futrzakami... Jeśli chodzi o robale i pająki to... Ona się ich nie boi (wyjątkiem są osy i szerszenie ;-;), ona się ich brzydzi. Po prostu brzydzi. Koniec. Tolerancja Angel's Voice jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym. Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa, że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Jest nawet wolontariuszką w szkolnym wolontariacie, gdyż uwielbia pomagać innym kucykom, które nie mogę żyć tak jak ona. Uważa , że każdy kucyk ma prawo żyć godnie i wspaniale, ale niestety nie każdy może. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD Optymizm Voice jest bardzo optymistyczną klaczką. Największy trud może zamienić w coś niesamowitego. Każdy smutek potrafi zamienić w coś pięknego. Angel nie lubi dyskutować z innymi na tematy, które mają się źle zakończyć, albo ją obrazić. Jej zdaniem takich rozmów najlepiej w ogóle nie zaczynać. Ale cóż.. Nie wszyscy tacy są. Mimo, że czasami zdarza się, że przychodzi do niej smutek, to stara się go rozmyć jakąś złotą myślą, sentencją. Na nią to prawie zawsze działa, lecz nie na wszystkich. Łakomstwo'' ROZBUDUJE Pamięć ROZBUDUJE Skromność Voice nie lubi się chwalić, bo uważa, że takie zachowanie może obrazić jej znajomych. Uważam jednak, że niektórych to już denerwuje. Po niektórych lekcjach muzyki dostanie 5+ i od razu pyta wszystkich czy nie bolą ich uszy i czy nie było tak źle. Pewnie znacie ich reakcje, więc nie będę się rozpisywać. Choć przyznam, że bywały na lekcji osoby, które zatykały sobie uszy. Wtedy Voice obracała się do nich plecami i nic sobie z nich nie robiła. Taka hipokrytka xd . Często też Angel jest proszona o narysowanie jakieś sławnej osoby, a potem znając jej znajomych wychwalanie ich nie wiadomo jak. Angel i tak stawia na swoim i to za długie, za gruba linia i tak dalej. Nie umie rysować i si z tym pogodziła, ale teksty jej znajomych typu: "Rysujesz najładniej w klasie" ją bolą. Miłość do bajek i dziecinnych rzeczy Angel nie kryje tego, że jest trochę jak dziecko. Rzecz jasna jest ona dzieckiem, ale w tym wieku uważa się, że takie zachowanie jest godne kucykoszkola. Ale ona tak nie uważa! W szkole z wielką chęcią mówi o jej zainteresowaniu do bajek. Kocha także wszelakie słodycze, żelki lizaki itp. Bardzo chętnie bawi się z jej siostrzenicą lalkami. Nawet jak zdarzają się osoby, które nie tolerują jej zachowania, ona ich nie słucha, a nawet też im to pokazuje! Ile kucyków zainteresowała! Ale przeciwnicy ciągle są... Co z tego! ;) Umiejętności Organizacja Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiedy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. Jeśli był organizowany jakiś występ, to Voice zawsze była pierwsza w kolejce do organizacji. Trzeba przyznać, że staje się już to powoli denerwujące. Powoli. Kłamstwo Voice jest też bardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest człowiekiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki... Tyle razy w to grałam, że powoli wszyscy oswajają się z faktem iż ja w grach jestem ta zła. No cóż... Czasami okazuje się, że nie i to w tedy jest ten problem... ''Śpiew'' ROZBUDUJE ''Nauka'' ROZBUDUJE ''Sport'' To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z W-F i to zaniży jej średnią! Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Nigdy sporty! Ale ma wybrać jakiś sport.. Chyba pójdzie na taniec.. Artystyczne xdd ''Rysowanie'' Angela w ogóle nie umie rysować.. Jest całkowitym beztalenciem. I szczerze mówiąc osoby z jej klasy są jakieś.. ych.. szkoda gadać... Według nich ona pięknie rysuje, wspaniałe obrazy i.. Nie! Jej obrazy to..to.. klęska.. Ale niektórzy nie mają "tego czegoś"... ;-; ''Gotowanie'' Angela ma taki naturalny talent do... Na pewno nie do gotowania! Może coś tam ugotować umie płatki z mlekiem ;_; , ale na pewno nie takie no wiecie.. Jakieś "przecudownośliczne" dania. Ale już lepiej jej to wychodzi niż rysowanie. Angela po prostu rysować nie UMIE! ''Latanie'' Angela jak już wspominałam kilka punktów wcześniej nie jest dobra w sportach. I tak samo z lataniem. W powietrzu czuje się jak w wielkim domu bez wyjścia. Gdy tylko wzniesie się na górę .. Od razu spada.. I nagle cała klasa w śmiech ;-; Pasje ''Malarstwo'' Angela nie urodziła się z talentem do rysowania, co bardzo często przyznaje. Mimo, że jej prace nie są wspaniałe, ani piękne jak innych to sprawia jej to ogromną radość. Jak już wspominałam wcześniej Voice umie czerpać radość z małych rzeczy, w tym z rysowania. Całkowite beztalencie, a i tak mam szóstkę z plastyki. Ta ironia.... Ale trzeba przyznać, że Angel's Voice szkoli się w tej dziedzinie i idzie jej coraz lepiej. ''Informatyka'' Zaraz.. czekaj.. ;-; ''Fotografia'' Angel's Voice lubi także robić przeróżne zdjęcia. Natury, siebie i jej przyjaciół. Robi to jej cyfrówką, którą dostała na komunię To one mają komunie? O.o , lub lustrzanko-podobną taty. A potem przerabia je na swoim laptopie ''Gra na tablecie, a także na telefonie'' Ale zainteresowanie... Cóż więcej mówić... Lubi to robić ;D Najbardziej lubi grać w Hay Day (farma) lub Subway Surfs (chyba wszyscy wiemy co to). No, ale wiecie.. Ciężko jest grać kopytkiem na telefonie. Zwłaszcza, że ma telefon z najmniejszym wyświetlaczem ;-; ''Muzyka'' Angela słucha przeróżnej muzuyki. Głównie kucykowy pop, ale zdarza się też reggea. Chciałaby okropnie spróbować pracy DJ'a. Chciałaby wiedzieć jak to jest miksować muzykę, łączyć ze sobą różne utwory muzyczne. Czasami siada pod swoim ulubionym drzewem i szkicuje. Szkicuje siebi jaki didżejkę w sali. Taką jak Avicii. To jest jej ulubiony DJ. Śpiewanie przed publicznością jest świetne, tylko, że... Nie lepiej byłoby miksować, być nowoczesnym? Angel lubi świeże, nowe pomysły. Dlatego spodobała jej się muzyka Avicii'ego. Pokazuje coś nowego, niezwykłego. Lecz jeśli wszystko przeanalizuje... Praca aktorki jest rewelacyjna i narazie nie zamierza jej zmienić na pracę didżeja. ''Moda'' Angel's Voice jest także bardzo "zszyta" ze stylem. Dlaczego? Od dzieciństwa jej siostra kupowała różne gazetki o modzie, a Angelka uwielbiała je czytać. Także jej siostra kupowała jej to co "jest na topie". Cała klasa jej zazdrościła, ale także z zazdrości śmiała się i gardziła, ale Angelka nie zważała na to (jak to u niej w zwyczaju) i cieszyła się, że jest taka jaka jest. ''Wolontariat'' Jak już wspominałam Angela jest wolontariuszkom.Uwielbia pomagać innym i gdy tylko ma okazję robi to. W szkole, na lekcjach, na przerwach, na dworze... wszędzie. Nie raz z wolontariatem jeździła do Domu Małego Źrebiątka, by im pomagać. Gdy widzi uśmiech na małych twarzyczkach tych dzieci aż, aż.. Chce jej się płakać... Ze szczęścia... Ze szczęścia, że za bardzo mało każdy kuc może im pomóc. Ale nie wszyscy to widzą. I to jest misja Aniołka! "Przywrócić im oczy"! By widzieli kucyki, które mimo, że są tak blisko nich, to oni tego nie zauważają. Że jeszcze do tego ich odpychają! Ale taki nasz świat jest podły ... Taniec Kolejną pasją Voice jest taniec. Taniec to jej żywioł, to jej (kolejne) odprężenie. Na imprezach, gdy leci muzyka tańczy (i śpiewa rzecz jasna). Mimo, że bardzo lubi to robić to nie przyznaje się do tego i jej znajomi o tym nie wiedzą. A przynajmniej ona tak sądzi. Choć są osoby, które wiedzą o zainteresowaniu Aniołka, ale wiedzą, że nie lubi o tym mówić i nie mówią. ” Tańczę, bo to lubię. Ty nie wyjdziesz na parkiet? To twój wybór. Wracając do tematu - Angela na każdej dyskotece, urodzinach i imprezie (wyjątki to wesela i inne imprezy, na których leci muzyka Disco-Polo) pokazuje swoje roztańczone kopytka i rytmicznie stuka o podłogę. Lubi tańczyć z przyjaciółmi, których czasami ciężko jest wyciągnąć na parkiet, ale zazwyczaj udaje jej się. I do tego jej znaczek poniekąd jest związany z tańcem. Dziwne sny Angeli Każdy je ma, ale Angela naprawdę czasami śni... Oh, strasznie! Zawsze pamięta swoje sny, za każdym razem kiedy.. śpi. Najdziwniejsze sny Angeli to: *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w świecie Minecrafta i tam goni ją wilk, a potem okazało się, że to jej koleżanka. *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w jakim bloku, w którym są same pajęczyny, pająki i robale. *Sen o tym, że była wraz z Sudovią w lunaparku. *Sen o wyścigu na rolkach w zimie (czysty bezsens ;-;) Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest klaczą średniego wzrostu. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Matylda jest bardzo miłą klaczą. Jest już dorosła i jest dużo starsza od Angeli. Ma także męża i 2 córeczki. Mąż się nazywa Furdie, a córki starsza - Eweline, a młodsza - Leu. Eweline od Eweliny Lisowskiej, którą bardzo lubi, a Leu od imienia Laura. . Matylda uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoją siostrą. Voice uważa, że ma najwspanialszą siostrę na świecie. Nikt takiej nie ma. Jest uczynna, miła, kochana, nigdy nie zostawi w potrzebie i zawsze podpowie co lepiej zrobić, lub co lepiej do czego pasuje. I nikt tak dobrze nie dobiera prezentów na przeróżne okazaje, jak właśnie ona! Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest bardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Jeff także jest dużo starszy od Angeli,a jest młodszy od Matyldy. Jeff także ma talent do śpiewu. Raz nawet nagrali piosenkę, gdy Angela miała 8 lat. Była sławna! Wszyscy mieli to na telefonach.... Jeff wyjechał na studia do dużego miasta, Canterlot i od tamtego czasu przyjeżdża zawsze na weekend. Voice wyjeżdża czasami do niego i do jego dziewczyny na ferie. On wtedy uczy ją grać na gitarze, mimo, że ona wie, że nigdy się nie nauczy to i tak próbuje. Kiedy przyjeżdża najlepiej gra się z nim na tablecie, na moim dywanie. Jest najukochańszym bratem na świecie! Znajomi Un Beau Sourire Poznały się, gdy Angel's Voice pojechała do Cloudsdale na Wonderbolt'skie derby. Voice wraz z jej grupą teatralną z "7 piętra" przygotowywali się do występu (rzecz jasna mam na myśli pegazy, żeby nie było ;)), gdy nagle wkroczyła grupa dopingująca daną grupę lotniczą. Bo bym zapomniała. Pewnie jesteście ciekawi po cóż teatr "7 piętro" tam przyjechał? Bowiem w tym dniu była Wigilia Serdeczności (a to niespodzianka ;-;) i dwie imprezy były połączone. No xd I Angel spodobała się jedna klacz "stojąca" (prowadząca xd) na czele grupy. Wyglądała na liceum. A jej akrobacje, ruchy i wdzięk poruszał serce pegazicy. Po występie klacz nie mogła się oprzeć i poszła do pegazicy pochwalić i pozazdrościć talentu. Okazało się, że dziewczynom dobrze zaczęło się gadać i zostały znajomymi. Po tym czasie pegazica często przyjeżdżała do Los Pegasus, by spotkać się z Angel. Bardzo jej się podobał jej dom. Angel czuła się jakby pegazica ją podziwiała. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że klacz uważa, że jest ładna i "wspaniała". A dlaczego? Wiele razy ją chwaliła, choć Voice i tak uważa, że nie jest najpiękniejszą klaczą na świecie. End Light Dziewczyny z klasy. Dobre przyjaciółki. W klasie 1-2 były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale w 3 klasie nastała rewolucja, gdyż do klasy doszła nowa osoba - Marceline. Marceline i Angela bardzo się polubiły. Ale o tym gdzie indziej. Tak naprawdę dziewczyny znają się od przedszkola. Od początku bardzo się lubiły. A poznały się dzień przez rozpoczęciem roku przedszkolnego, w sklepie papierniczym. Ich mamy także się polubiły. Resztę jutro dopiszę... Nusa Dziewczyny nie poznałyby się nigdy, gdyby nie Marillia. Razem z jej mamą i Mari pojechały do Fillydelphii, by je sobie przedstawić. Niestety... Był taki ruch, że panie wraz z klaczką nie mogły trafić. Wtedy spotkały jednorożca. Marillia skądś go znała, ale nie wiedziała skąd. Jednorożec świetnie jeździł autami i właśnie tak pomógł klaczom uniknąć ruchu. Kiedy wsiadły w jej auto nie wierzyły własnym oczom. Wyścigówka klaczy była tak piękna, że, że... Aniołek zaczął robić jej w kółko zdjęcia. Światła, dźwięki i ta szybkość. Angela czuła się jakby była w limuzynie. Kiedy pytały klaczy jak się nazywa, czemu im pomogła to mówiła - "To nic takiego, a moje imię poznacie, gdy pojedziecie do mnie na herbatę. Nie ważne jest moje imię, tylko moje czyny." Angela nie mogła uwierzyć. Ktoś tak miły, tak wspaniały i nie chce, by mu dziękowano i szanowano... Coś takiego... Kiedy już przyjechała miejsce, znaczy według jednorożca na miejsce zaprosiła ich na herbatę. I gdy Marillia zapytała: "Wiesz może gdzie mieszka Nusa? Taka wysoka klaczka?" jednorożec zaczął chichotać i polecić przytulić Marillię i zaczęła mówić: "Skarbie... To ja jestem Nusa. Nie poznałaś mnie, bo się trochę zmieniłam. Och Marillia!" Klacze zaczęły się przytulać, jakby nie widziały się ze 100 lat! Wtedy Marillia poznała klacze i okazało się, że mimo iż nie posiadają wspólnych zainteresowań to się bardzo dobrze dogadują. ” Nie tak szybko! Zapomniałaś co było ostatnim razem? Te słowa Voice wypowiedziała kiedy... kogo ja okłamuję.. prawie zawsze kiedy jeździ z Nusą. Ona jest taka prędka, że za jednym razem prawie wyrwało siedzenie. A za innym wjechała w słup, a za jeszcze innym ... i można by było tak wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ale Voice uwielbia jeździć z Nuską i nic na to nie poradzi. Uwielbia przygody, pęd w jej grzywie, w dodatku jeżdżą kabrioletem. Marillia Kolejna bardzo bliska znajoma. Poznały się przypadkiem. Kiedy całą rodziną pojechali do Canterlotu zobaczyć lenie Święto Słońca. Gdy Księżniczka Celestia ostatecznie wzniosła słońce zaczęły się fajerwerki i.. nagle na scenę weszła jakaś piękna klacz ubrana w wspaniałą suknię. To była ona. Tak pięknie zaśpiewała hymn Equestrii, że Angela się prawie popłakała. Coś pięknego! Po występie Marillia (bo tak miała na imię ów klacz) podeszła do zafascynowanej klaczy (no dobra to Voice podbiegła z krzykiem, ale to szczegół xd) i okazało się, że jednorożec to jest dobra znajoma mamy Voice. Od tamtego czasu Voice wraz z Marcepanką jeździ do Mili na lekcje śpiewu. Nie wiem jak Marcepan wytrzymuje to 24 godziny na dobę... Ariadna Ariadna jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy Aniołek przyjechał do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Arię. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętam) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Ariadna znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Aria widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę.. Ale Aria doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe! Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku! Od tamtego czasu klaczka przyjeżdżała do Imperium co 2 miesiące zobaczyć się z jej ukochaną Arią, a także z nowymi znajomymi: Jake Coffee, Lodestar Secret, Lamb Chop i Sur Lucy Prise. Rzecz jasna je jej ukochane lody i najwięcej spędza czas z jej przyjaciółką. Ariadna jakimś cudem nakłoniła ją do picia kawy, przez co naprawdę zaczęła jej smakować Nienawidzę kawy, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś mnie do tego namówi ;-; . Sur Lucy Prise Poznały się dzięki Arii. Świeciła, świeci i będzie świecić przykładem Angel. Bardzo, bardzo utalentowana klaczka, która jest znajomą normalnej, przeciętnej pegazicy? To czasami dziwi Angel, ponieważ nie jest nikim sławnym, ani nic. Jak już wspominałam poznały się przez Ariadne. Kiedyś Voice po prostu bała się podejść do klaczy. Sama nie wiem czemu. Po prostu bała się ostrej opinii tak wspaniałej i pięknie malującej trenerki chomiczków. Ale ona podeszła do niej ze swoim tabletem Wacomem hah xd. Wacom xd i zaczęła jej wszystko po kolei tłumaczyć. Angel rysowała, a ta wytykała jej błędy. Mimo, że poprawiła się w rysowaniu na tablecie i komputerze, Sur uważa, że Voice powinna dalej szkicować na kartce. I klaczka się z nią zgodziła. Od tamtej pory piszą ze sobą bardzo często. Mają wiele różnych hah xd.2 tematów rozmów. Ale Angel najbardziej jest dumna, gdy to właśnie Sur ją chwali. To uczucie. <3 Lamb Chop Znajoma Angel. Poznały się za pośrednictwem Arii. Klaczka na początku trochę bała się przyszłej dentystki Tak, nie lubię dentystów ;___; , bo ów klacz chciała przetestować swoją wiedzę na zębach Voice. Potem zaczęły się kłócić o głupie rzeczy. Potem zaczęły się dogadywać i razem się hahać. Ich typowe rozmowy były takie: -Angel: Hahahahaha co to? -Lamb: Hahaha nie wiem xd -Angel : Hahaha no dobra -Lamb : Hahaha co dobra? Xd -Angel : Hahhaha nic ;__; I po pewnym czasie zaczęły rozmawiać, a także pisać na kucykowym czacie. Marceline To najlepsza "psiapsiółka" Nienawidzę jak ludzie tak mówią! To wkurzające... ;-; Angel's Voice. Spędzają ze sobą każdą chwilę! Są bardzo zżyte ze sobą. "Kochają" się baardzo mocno. Nigdy nie zamieniły by siebie na kogoś innego. Ta zawsze broni drugiej. Wspaniała przyjaźń <33 Pandemonium Przyjaźń Pandemonium i Angel's Voice była dość skomplikowana. Ich relacje nie od początku wyglądały, jak wyglądają teraz. Było tak, że gdy Pandemonium przeszedł się do Ponyville spotkał klacz, która jeszcze wyglądała inaczej. Szturchnęła go i skończyło się to kłótnią. Jutro dokończę Dark, bo wiersza się uczę ;__; Marcepan Angela poznała Marcepankę, gdy pojechała wraz z rodzicami do Los Pegasus. Mieli zwiedzać to interesujące miasto, lecz mała pegazica (miała wtedy 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogąc znaleźć rodziców spotkała Marcepan. Gdy zobaczyła, że Angeli się coś stało to zapytała i pomogła jej szukać rodziców. Marcepan była wyższa i widziała więcej, więc łatwiej jej było szukać, nie tak jak małej klaczce. W końcu się znalazła, a jej rodzice nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. W końcu ona przedstawiła i zaprosiła rodzinę na herbatę. Okazało się, że mama Marcepan i Angeli są dawnymi znajomymi ze szkoły! Marcepan nie mieszkała wtedy z rodzicami, ale mama Angeli była ciekawa o jej rodzinę, więc zapytała... I tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Marcepan także wywołała wielką zmianę w życiu Voice. Dzięki niej przeprowadziła się do Los Pegasus! Mieszkają obok siebie i uwielbiają wspólne spacery i wiele więcej.. Zawsze razem wesoło spędzają czas, jak za dawnych czasów. Pieką babeczki, śmieją się i wiele więcej. Voice uważa, że Marcepan jest taka sama, jak jej mama, którą bardzo dobrze zna - mądra, miła i do tego bardzo ładna (no wiem, że to żaden argument, ale.. ). Lodestar Secret Jak pewnie się domyślacie Angela poznała Lodestar w Kryształowym Imperium, gdy Ariadna ją jej przedstawiła. Na początku Lodestar miała jej za złe, że Ariadna dała do baru "Loża" lody arbuzowe, ale w końcu też jej zaczęły smakować. Polubiły się, a Lodestar zauważyła, że Angela jest mądra i zaczęła jej tłumaczyć wiele rzeczy. Na przykład jak działają balony, albo jak działa magia jednorożców. Jest to kolejna mentorka Angeli, którą równie uwielbia. Uważa, że Lodestar jest najmądrzejszą klaczą w Equestrii. Choć nie zna, aż tak wiele... Podziwia Lodestar za perfekcjonizm - wszystko musi być idealne. Zawsze zwróci uwagę, ale Angela nie zawsze taka jest. Boi się czasami zwrócić uwagę osobom, które lubi bo boi się, że przestaną ją lubić. Pegazica za każdym razem dziękuje Arii za to, że zapoznała ją ze Lodestar Secret. Zwierzak Angela posiadała psa przez kilka. Wabił się on Hałdog. Imię dziwne, wydawałoby się bez sensu. Bo takie ono... było. Angela miała 6 latek gdy go dostała i stwierdziła, że umie mówić po angielsku, więc musi być słowo "dog". Uważała, że smutno by było samo imię "Dog", dlatego dodała "Hał". Oczywiście według jej mamy pies nazywać miał się Reksio, ale mała zawsze na niego mówiła Hałdog i tak zostało. Mimo, że jak ktoś przyjeżdżał w gości to nigdy nie mógł pojąć tak wymyślnego imienia, to Voice cieszyła się, że mogła wymyślić coś oryginalnego. Z pieskiem bawiła się codziennie, głaskała go, wyprowadzałą na spacer. Norma. Lecz pewnego dnia, w wakacje, gdy wybierała się na plażę z jej mamusią, stanęły przy płocie sąsiadki. Mama i sąsiadka rozmawiały, a Angela chciała pogłaskać jej (z pozoru) niegroźnego, małego, słodkiego pieska. Włożyła kopytko przez płot, a tu nagle.... CHAPS! Mały czarny pies ugryzł ją do krwi. Angel zaczęła panikować, płakać. Szybko pobiegły z mamą do domu. Potem na pogotowie. Na szczęście wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Ale od tego czasu z dystansem podchodziła do psów. I tak niestety też do Hałdoga. On rosnął, ona rosła. Przestawała się nim zajmować. Głównie tylko Horsebook. Ale jednak coś łączyło ją z tym psem i mimo lekkiego zniechęcenia do psów, dalej go kochała. Sytuacja pogorszyła się rok 2 lata później. Angela już przyswoiła się znów do psów, a HAłdog znów tryskał radością. Na wakacje Angel wyjeżdża do domku letniskowego i co roku na tydzień przyjeżdża do niej jej przyjaciółka z rodziną. Oni również mają psa. Malutkiego, białego maltańczyka. Był o wiele mniejszy od Hałdoga. Wabił się Tofik. Kiedy codziennie wieczorem Voice wychodziła z pokoju dziewczyn (przyjaciółka i siostra) Tofik na nią szczekał. Okropnie. I dzień przed wyjazdem Voice wychodzi, a tu nagle CHAPS! Nie wiedziała, czy to komar, czy koleżanka ją uszczypnęła, ale w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że to ten pies! Zaczęła płakać dopiero, gdy przyjaciółka zaczęła na niego krzyczeć i go uspokajać. Rana nie była wielka. Duużo mniejsza od tej poprzedniej. Jednak Angel powiedziała, że ma już dość psów. Hałdog przeszedł więc w ręcę przyjaciółki, a ona opiekowała nim się do końca życia. Angel przytuliła go obiecując, że będzie go odwiedzać, a w sercu zawsze kochać. Mimo, że... boi się po prostu. Hał dog ją polizał i odbiegł... Zespół Angel zawsze marzyła o kapeli, w której ona mogłaby pokazać swój "talent" do śpiewania. I kiedy w 6 klasie dostała taką okazję nie zwlekała, tylko brała się do roboty. Wzięła kilka koleżanek, kolegów i stworzyli coś na miarę... jakby to ująć... "kapeli". Nazwaliśmy ją "Laki Żaba". Oczywiście wyszła z tego kicha. Bo ten nie umie, ten uważa, że się ktoś rządzi, a tego swędzi nos. Po prostu tragedia. Powiem tak. Zespół istniał tydzień. I dobrze. Nie miało sensu. Po co mieliśmy marnować zdrowie na coś takiego? Aktualnie Angel wstydzi się tego i NIGDY o tym nie wspomina. Cytaty "Mój pies jest słodki?! Mój pies jest brzydki jak jakaś żaba! Oj wybacz kochaniutki... Nie myśl, że ja tak na serio " - Angela do Nusy "Noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł ..." - Angela przy reklamie Ciekawostki *Jej przezwiska to: Voice, Aniołek i Angela, a co dziwne Lizak. *Mimo, że Marillia jest już dorosła mówią sobie po imieniu. Nie, nie znam żadnej Marilli *Jej Najlepsza Przyjaciółka to End Light. <33 *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . *Obchodzi urodziny 8 marca Urodziny przyjaciółki <3 Przypisy i uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki